


i wrote a song(but you never listened)

by the_blue_sunset



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, Sad, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_sunset/pseuds/the_blue_sunset
Summary: a waste of ink on paper
Kudos: 2





	i wrote a song(but you never listened)

the winter left my heart bone-dry  
limp flakes and frostbitten smiles  
this is a story as any other goes,  
ink on paper and casts on broken bones,  
you pick up the lego pieces,  
a staccato of mispronounced beats and this  
is me repeating the lines-  
faint,loud and clear.

A foliage of metaphors and you know  
it's not okay when you try  
to stick your mother's favourite vase  
back with 'i am sorry's  
but her voice is hard and the tapestry's  
long since collapsed  
into heaps of buried photographs  
and rusty words.

i'm sorry.i'll try to be better-  
pretty girls with chapstick on their lips  
and marigolds wilting  
at the back of their throats;you want to tell  
them that there are  
names of girls with calloused knuckles  
and soft hair inbetween  
the enjambed lines of your diary but instead  
you bite your tongue  
and pretend you have a home to go back to  
when the starlight paints the sky  
lonely...

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a mess.


End file.
